It's been years
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: It's been years since the Chipmunks and Chippetes have seen Alvin, when they decide to go visit him one day. What they see might be a little more than they expected.
1. Trailer

** Trailer**

**Alvin: Oh, Jesus.**

*******: What's wrong?**

**Alvin: My Brother's, there Girlfriend's, and my Ex is coming here... to Australia. **

*******: Well, you have good luck with that.**

**Alvin: Yeah, ill see you later.**

* * *

**Hey, Alvin... it's good to see you!**

**Come on in.**

**Brittany?**

**I only came here to see how poor you are.**

**Well good luck with that.**

* * *

**Wow, Alvin... I don't know what to say!**

* * *

**Just say yes...**

* * *

**O my gosh, I can't believe it, it's really happening.**

* * *

**Brittany... he's waiting!**

* * *

**W-what... your kidding, right?**

* * *

**I'm Pregnant!**


	2. Family Returns

**Here is chapter one of "It's been years" Enjoy! Hybrid version, there tall like humans, but still have fur.**

It was Saturday June 16th, 2018 Australian cost, in a Hill side mansion. (Picture Iron Mans Mansion)

I Alvin Seville was sitting out on my patio enjoying a nice cup of wine, you probably ask why I'm in Australia.

Well you see after me the Chippetes and my brothers graduated High School I moved here, I wanted to see the world and meet new people, and some part of me wishiss I didn't move, but the other part is enjoying it here.

I was talking on the phone with my friend Phillip, we where talking about the fact that my family was coming to see me, that's right Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor are all coming here, Dave and Miss Miller passed away 4 years ago, so they will not be joining use.

Hey Alvin so when is your family coming over?

Umm, I believe there sapost to be here tomorrow, around noon.

Oh, ok man... hey I'll see you tomorrow, be and the Misses are going out tonight.

Alright Phillip you have a nice evening.

Alright man by.

I hung up my phone and headed inside.

Ugh, I can't believe there coming here... I could have came to them, spared them the trouble. Besides, I don't feel like seeing Brittany again, after our little break up, I don't think I can handle it.

I moved to my bed room to take a shower. After I finished with my shower I brushed my teeth and moved to bed to get some sleep before they arrived.

...

12:27pm Sunday June 17th, 2018

I was sleeping in my bed until I heard a my door bell ring.

Ding Dong... Ding Dong... Ding Dong.

I'm coming!

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

I SAID IM COMING!

I finally got to the door and open it so fast it dazed me a little. I sall my two brothers and the Chippetes standing there grinning.

What? I looked down and realized that all I had on was my boxers and my **** was hanging out a little.

Oh Fuck... sorry I didn't know you where here yet, one second i'll get dressed.

Cane we come in? My brother Simon spoke up.

Oh sorry, yeah.

I went to my room and changed my clothes, I put on a South pole shirt, some black really baggy pant's and some Jordan's. I then continued out into the living room where they where waiting for me.

This is a nice house Alvin, how did you afford this? Asked Jeanette as she turned to me.

We'll Dave game me some money when I left, I guess he was afraid I wouldn't have enough to live out here on my own.

Oh, we'll that was very nice of him! Said Eleanor as she turned to me.

I turned to Brittany, she didn't seem to happy to se me, she was looking at me with a smug look on her face.

Brittany? I asked, you don't seem happy to se me.

Jeanette spoke up. That's why I brought her here, she hasn't dated anyone since you left, I just want here to be happy... so I was hoping you to could spend some time together.

I looked at her than back at Brittany.

Brittany spoke up, I don't want to be around him anymore.

I looked at her and spoke in a calm voice and said, Brittany I know you don't like me, but I still like you... we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can agree and i'd love to spend some time with you and catch up, or you could be immature and sit there like a five year old and pout... it's your choice.

Brittany looked at me with shock.

Alvin, I-I don't know what to say... I mean I'm not even ready to except this invitation, but at the same time I want to.

Eloanor spoke up and said. Damit Brittany go out with him.

I looked at her and said. No, no it's fine if she needs some time i'll give her time, in the mean time why don't I show you all to your rooms so you can get unpacked.

Ok.

I showed every one to there rooms, later on we all went down stairs and talked for a bit, I even got Brittany to say some things.

Het guys, do you want to got for a right to the outback? I asked.

Really! Said Theodore.

Yeah id be my pleasure to take you guys on a cruise.

Cool!

Every one rushed out to there cares, except Brittany.

I looked at her and said. Brit? aren't you coming?

No! She replied.

Ugh stop being a two year old and get your but of the couch and come have some fun... I really want to spend some time with you.

She looked at me with caring eyes, not knowing wither to say Yes, or no. I gave her some time then she finally made up her mind.

Ok, ill come with you.

**Sorry if the first chapter was short. Read and review, be nice but honest.**


	3. Where finally getting along

**Sorry that my chapters are short, but im not used to writing long chapters, I promise each chapter will get longer.**

2:30pm

The Australian outback

678km from Alvin's mansion. (Alvin's POV)

We where driving through the outback enjoying the nice air that smacked use in the face as we drove the jeeps.  
we came across a small spring I showed everyone around, and then Simon decided to "Be funny" and push me into the water.

I turned to him and said, Not funny bro.

The others and Brittany! where laughing, so I decided to grab Simon by the leg and pull him in to.  
Once Simon had rosin from his watery grave he splashed me with water.

Jennet looked over a Brittany and said, Why don't you join him, you know you want to deep down inside.  
Brittany turned to her younger sister and said, I know but I don't think I'm ready.

Jennet then pushed Brittany into the water, once she had rosin she looked at Jennet with a deathly glare, but I interrupted that glare my sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist and... well I guess you can say I hugged her like a teddy bar.

Brittany blushed like crazy, then she asked me why was I doing I simply said, I'm hugging you... problem?  
She then said, N-no it's just, it feels weird.  
I feel weird, wait why are you feeling that part of my body?  
Alvin your such a pervert!  
Thank you!

Everyone just laughed at my little stupid "TROLOL" face.

It's getting late, I said.  
Yeah it is getting late, said Theodore.

We retreated back to the mansion where I served up one of my famous Australian buffet, they where very surprised that I could cook, it kind of hurt me but what can I do, I mean back in LA I would burn down the house if I tried to cook.

Wow Alvin this is amazing said Eleanor.  
Thank you Eleanor, I said.

I turned to Simon and said, everyone has there rooms, there will not be any "Activity's" in this house tonight right?  
ALVIN! said Jennet.  
I don't know how good your relation ships are, I just don't want anything happening her yet.

Alvin you don't have to worry about anything, said Jennet.

I'd hope not, I don't need my house smelling like sex.  
Don't worry Alvin where not like that, said Simon.

Yeah I guess I can trust you, but hell what do I know right.

I then turned to Brittany and asked, are you shore your ok with sleeping with me in my bed?  
She then turned to me and said, um I think I can handle it, just no funny business Alvin, your forgetting where not dating yet.  
Brittany I'm not a rapist, you have nothing to worry about.

I hope, hey you guys wana watch a movie?  
Yeah!  
Um how about, Identity theft?  
Aww I've been wanting to see this movie forever.

We watched the movie and had a great time together, after that we all went to sleep together.  
But there was a problem, the next morning I will have to explain everything.


	4. Important Note to Readers

** I am very sorry for anyone who was enjoying my story's but I am having some problem's around home and might not be able to continue.**

**If you wish to continue or rewrite (Prototype or It's been Years) please PM me and I will give you permission to do this, I'm shore someone cane right a better version of my stories.**

**This may be the last time you hear from me, but that is not curtain, then again I am sorry but, there are more things out there that are more important then writing a Fanfiction story, I hope to sign back on soon... Bye.**


End file.
